


Блок-шот

by maksut



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине в постели бревно. Тайга пытается узнать почему.<br/>От автора: всем девственникам посвящается =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блок-шот

Тайга тяжко вздыхает и садится:  
– Ты – бревно.  
– Я не бревно!  
Тайга устало трет переносицу, приглаживает волосы, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Нет, ты бревно – стоит только попробовать что-то новое, как ты тут же деревенеешь.  
Вместо ответа – чувствительный тычок в бок и смачный пинок, Тайга слетает с кровати на пол, но даже не делает попыток подняться, так и остается лежать, безучастно глядя в потолок.  
– Эй, ты умер там, что ли? – с подозрением спрашивает Аомине и свешивается с края кровати.  
– Нет, я изображаю тебя в постели.   
Аомине с негромким рычанием соскальзывает на пол, и пару минут они сосредоточенно отвешивают друг другу подзатыльники и хлесткие затрещины.   
– Ауч! – вскрикивает Тайга, когда Аомине впивается острыми зубами ему в шею и чувствительно прихватывает кожу. – Ты в конец офигел, кусаться не честно!  
Хватка челюстей на секунду крепчает, но потом все же разжимается.  
– Ф-у-у, ты меня обслюнявил.  
Аомине ухмыляется:  
– И еще засос оставил, завтра смачный синяк будет.  
Тайга представляет реакцию окружающих: опять придется отбиваться от вопросов и игнорировать любопытные взгляды. Вот уже полгода, с того самого дня, как он впервые заявился на тренировку с засосом, Сейрин полным составом гадает, кто его подружка, и почему он ее скрывает.   
Версии были разнообразные, от самых очевидных, вроде: «она страшненькая», «она замужем», до невероятных – «она учительница» или «она знаменитость». Особенной изобретательностью отличился Коганей, выдвинув предположение насчет засосов с помощью трубы пылесоса. Впрочем, даже самые смелые идеи были далеки от истины, и не сказать, чтобы это не радовало Тайгу, потому что, всплыви правда о них с Аомине…  
– О чем задумался? – Аомине, сидящий у него на животе, наклоняется низко-низко, так что теперь они почти соприкасаются носами.  
– Думаю, как докатился до жизни такой.  
– Дурак.  
– Завались.  
– Я есть хочу.  
– А я – трахаться, достал уже.  
Расслабленный недавней потасовкой, Аомине будто каменеет: твердеет линия плеч, на скулах выступают желваки, поджимаются даже ягодицы – Тайга чувствует это животом.  
– Мне пора, – коротко бросает Аомине, встает и начинает собирать разбросанную по всей комнате одежду.  
Тайга находит под кроватью свои домашние спортивки, завязывает шнурок на поясе чуть туже обычного, смотрит исподлобья, как Аомине торопливо одевается.   
Вот так всегда.  
– Ладно, до встречи.  
Хлопает входная дверь, Тайга остается один, прижимается горячим лбом к прохладной стене и пару раз несильно прикладывается. Оштукатуренный бетон остается равнодушным к его страданиям.  
– Чертов Аомине, – в сердцах выдыхает Тайга и закрывает глаза. – А ведь кто бы мог подумать…

А ведь кто бы мог подумать, что Аомине Дайки в постели окажется целомудреннее, чем стыдливая школьница? Никто. Во всяком случает, точно не Тайга, поэтому впервые сталкиваясь с коротким, но отчетливым «нет», он на секунду теряется.  
– В смысле?  
– Нет, просто нет.  
– Ты… ты не хочешь?  
Аомине неопределенно пожимает плечами и встает с кровати, Тайга и опомниться не успевает, как тот уже полностью одет.  
– Мне пора.  
Хлопает дверь, Тайга остается в квартире один на один с каменным стояком и откровенным недоумением: что он сделал не так?   
Позже, когда история повторяется не раз, Тайга просекает закономерность: стоит только предложить Аомине что-то серьезнее совместной дрочки, объятий и жарких поцелуев, как тот резко врубает заднюю передачу и спешно собирает вещи.  
Первое время Тайга лишь пожимает плечами, мало ли какие у человека тараканы в голове? Но чем дальше продолжаются их «отношения», тем сильнее и злее становится въедливое любопытство.  
– Ты стесняешься? – однажды напрямую спрашивает Тайга. Они оба только что кончили и лежат в постели потные, в потеках подсыхающей спермы и, кажется, достигшие дзена, во всяком случае, лень такая, что напрягает даже дышать.  
– Неа.  
– А что тогда?  
– Не хочу.  
– Врешь, – уверенно говорит Тайга. – У тебя на меня встает, как по команде, все ты хочешь. Это твои заскоки, Аомине? Что-то вроде «трахнуть меня могу только я сам»?  
Аомине по привычке уже тычет его локтем в бок, встает и начинает собираться. Тайга перекатывается на другую половину кровати, придавливая собой чужую футболку – теперь Аомине не сбежит без боя.  
Но он сбегает, даже без футболки.  
Следующий их разговор происходит на баскетбольной площадке: они играют в стритбол во дворе недалеко от дома Тайги.  
– Хочешь, я тебе отсосу?  
Аомине, пьющий воду, округляет глаза и давится – вода течет у него из носа. Тайга терпеливо ждет, когда он прокашляется, и продолжает:  
– Мне пару раз делали минет, это приятно, хотя опыта у меня, конечно, никакого… но я гуглил технику, так что в теории…  
– Нет.  
Тайга задумчиво барабанит пальцами по упругому боку мяча, тот почти гладкий – так много они играют.   
– А хочешь, можем потрахаться. Я буду снизу. Или сверху, смотря, как тебе нравится.  
Наверное, если бы Аомине не был таким смуглым, он бы наверняка покраснел. Тайга надеется на это.  
– Нет.  
Кажется, дело приобретает интересный оборот.  
На этот раз Тайга не спрашивает «почему?», он прекрасно знает, что после сакрального вопроса Аомине быстренько соберет манатки и сбежит, вместо этого он ведет себя, как ни в чем не бывало, поднимается на ноги, доходит до штрафной линии.  
– Хочешь, я покажу тебе «мельницу» с оборотом на триста шестьдесят?  
В тот вечер они долго тискаются у Тайги дома, целуются, сжимают друг друга через ткань белья. В который уже раз Тайга удивляется тому, какой Аомине чувствительный – отзывчивый каждой, даже самой нехитрой ласке, а заставить его кончить проще простого.  
Тогда-то в голове у Тайги и появляется тень подозрения: нелепая идея, которая, впрочем, зреет и крепнет день ото дня.

Завести с Куроко непринужденный разговор о личной жизни Аомине примерно так же легко, как украсть из аквариума в супермаркете живую рыбину и не спалиться.  
– Аомине-кун? А что такое?  
Тайга понимает, что попался: рыбина забила хвостом и его вот-вот остановит охрана.  
– Э-э… ну, мы просто иногда играем в стритбол, он как-то обмолвился о девушке, вот мне и стало интересно, – старательно врет Тайга, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не почесть рефлекторно в затылке.  
– Девушке? – Куроко кажется удивленным, он даже выпускает трубочку молочного коктейля изо рта. – Я не знал, что у Аомине-куна есть девушка.  
– Может, я не так его понял, – спешно идет на попятную Тайга. – Может, он говорил о журналах… Или о модели.  
Куроко пару раз моргает, смотрит на него своими огромными прозрачными глазами, Тайга вдруг отчетливо представляет свое тело в свете рентгеновских лучей: яркий рисунок костей, призрачный абрис плоти. И огромная табличка «неудачливый лжец».  
Куроко наверняка раскусил его.  
– Насколько я знаю, у Аомине-куна нет девушки. Или он не говорил мне об этом, – пожимает плечами Куроко, а подумав, добавляет: – И Сацуки тоже не говорил, она бы мне рассказала.   
Тайга рассеянно кивает, занятый своими мыслями: его теория получает подкрепление.  
– Лучше спроси у самого Аомине-куна. Или на фан-сайте, они почему-то всегда в курсе таких вещей.  
– Фан-сайте?  
– Ну да, раньше у Поколения Чудес был фан-сайт, может, еще существует.  
Почему-то Тайга даже не удивлен.

А фан-сайт действительно есть: куча фотографий, цветные надписи, сердечки, блестки… с первого взгляда становится ясно, что владельцы сайта далеки от мира баскетбола, зато помешаны на модельной карьере Кисе Реты – в попытках отыскать хоть что-то об Аомине, Тайга вынужден пересмотреть тысячу и одно фото Кисе разной степени раздетости. Наконец, почти отчаявшись, он находит раздел, скромно озаглавленный «остальные».  
Фотография Куроко предсказуемо отсутствует, Мидорима явно был сфотографирован украдкой на телефон – изображение зернистое и чуть размытое, от взгляда Акаши с экрана по спине ползет холодок, а Мурасакибара запечатлен с чупа-чупсом во рту.  
Аомине находится в самом конце, фото наверняка со школьных документов: взгляд недобрый, брови нахмурены, губы поджаты – сама неприветливость. Тайга фыркает, прокручивает колесико мышки, добираясь до комментариев.  
Оказывается, фанатки есть не только у Кисе, Тайге приходится промотать пару метров восторженных вздохов прежде, чем он понимает, что все отчего-то уверены, что Аомине встречается с Сацуки.  
Очередной тупик.  
Тайга со вздохом захлопывает лептоп.

На субботнем стритбольном матче Аомине играет жестче обычного, Тайге приходится подстраиваться, делая опеку более грубой.  
– Эй, полегче! – Тайга упирается руками в колени и пытается отдышаться, пот катится с него градом.  
Аомине смахивает капли со лба, подходит ближе.  
– Кагами, ты сегодня явно не здесь. Такой медлительный, словно под водой.  
Тайга хмурится, поднимает с асфальта мяч и швыряет его Аомине.  
– Давай играть.  
Уже через полминуты они сталкиваются под кольцом. Потом еще раз и еще.   
С низкого, пасмурного неба начинает накрапывать мелкий дождь. По-хорошему, следовало бы остановиться сейчас и разойтись по домам, но злость и упрямство не дают прекратить игру первым, они продолжают.  
С каждой минутой асфальт становится все более скользким, а игра – грубой. Тайге невольно вспоминаются мордовороты Макото из Кирисаки Дайити, но он гонит от себя это сравнение.  
А потом Аомине падает. Очень странно, нелепо, почти невозможно, ведь кто-кто, а Аомине Дайки не из тех, кто может оскользнуться просто так. Но это происходит.  
– Ты как?  
Аомине сидит на мокром асфальте и держится обеими руками за колено, Тайга замечает, что из-под смуглых пальцев течет кровь.  
– Надо в больницу.  
– Нет, – Аомине вцепляется окровавленной ладонью Тайге в предплечье. – Просто перевязать, ничего серьезного.  
Тайге верится с трудом, но он решает не спорить, помогает Аомине подняться и буквально на себе волочет до дома, благо, идти всего минут десять, хотя сейчас – все двадцать. Когда они, наконец, попадают в квартиру, с них уже не капает – течет. Тайга сгружает Аомине на свою постель и тут же начинает раздеваться.  
– Чтоб не заболеть, – поясняет он в ответ на удивленный взгляд.  
Оставшись в одних трусах, он идет в ванную за аптечкой.  
– Я сам, – Аомине тянется к бинтам, но Тайга хлопает его по ладони, словно маленького.  
– Угу, видел я, как ты «сам», сиди уж.  
Тайга опускается перед Аомине на колени и достает пузырек с антисептиком, обрабатывает рану, удаляет пыль и мелкие камешки, накладывает плотную повязку.  
– У тебя ноги такие гладкие, – вдруг поддавшись порыву, говорит Тайга и проводит рукой по чужой голени. – Мне нравится.  
Аомине смотрит на него почерневшими от расплывшихся пятен зрачков глазами. Тайга поддается порыву и прижимается губами к кромке бинта, собирая вкус соли, дождевой воды и антисептика.   
– Что ты делаешь? – отчего-то шепотом спрашивает Аомине.  
Тайга не отвечает – кончиком языка проводит влажную линию, скользит нежно, почти неощутимо, но Аомине вздрагивает, покрывается гусиной кожей.  
Тайга, не расшнуровывая, стягивает чужой кроссовок, под носком обнаруживается тугая эластичная обмотка на всю ступню, большой палец и мизинец запаяны в пластырь с силиконовыми вставками, но даже так видно, что суставы неестественно искривлены от перегрузок.   
Такие ноги не могут быть у человека ленивого, перегоревшего к баскетболу. Человека, каким зачем-то хочет казаться Аомине.  
– Оставайся у меня, уже поздно, до метро ты не доковыляешь, – говорит Тайга, стягивая второй кроссовок. – Я дам тебе сухую одежду.  
Аомине почему-то не спорит и не язвит, спокойно переодевается в футболку и шорты Тайги, меланхолично обчищает холодильник и зевает до хруста в челюсти.  
– У меня нет футона, кровать одна, – предупреждает Тайга.  
– Ясно, – усмехается Аомине, ложится, окукливается в одеяло и затихает.  
Тайга не знает, считать это короткое «ясно» приглашением или предостережением, но выбора нет. Ночью они спят под одним одеялом: на удивление спокойно, не толкаясь и не тревожа друг друга, словно делают это уже не первый раз и привыкли быть бережными к чужому сну.  
Утром Тайга просыпается от сладкого ощущения тяжести в паху, от непривычного тепла. Аомине лежит к нему спиной, во сне они плотно прижались друг к другу, и теперь член Тайги расположился аккурат на уровне чужих ягодиц – всего пара сантиметров, и можно будет прижаться.  
Тайга ерзает, тянет на себя одеяло, но Аомине не выказывает недовольства. Спит? Он придвигается ближе и едва не вздрагивает – так хорошо, оказывается, вжаться в упругую плоть.  
Тайга пережидает вспышку возбуждения, чуть двигает бедрами, потираясь. Ягодицы напрягаются, Аомине явно проснулся.  
– Кагами?  
Тайга фыркает, он знает, что буквально через секунду Аомине подскочит, как ужаленный, и сделает ему ручкой.  
Ну, уж нет, только не сегодня!  
Тайга обхватывает Аомине поперек талии, притискивается ближе. Тот отчего-то не сопротивляется, лишь застывает. Это похоже на… разрешение? Тайга ведет рукой ниже, натыкается на чужой стояк.  
О, как интересно… плавки Аомине уже влажные от проступившей смазки.   
Тайга ныряет пальцами за резинку белья, обхватывает ствол и пару раз двигает ладонью, распределяя влагу. Аомине вздыхает тяжело и хрипло, словно болеет, от него тянет жаром, как при температуре.  
Тайга прижимается губами к чужой шее, действительно – горячо. Может, он простудился? Но эти мысли исчезают с первым же толчком чужого члена в ладонь – Аомине явно нетерпелив сегодня.  
Тайга сжимает его крепче, сам притискивается плотнее: теперь Аомине в ловушке, но отчего-то не спешит вырываться.  
Тайга стягивает чужие боксеры, облизывает свои пальцы, чтобы облегчить скольжение, влажно и жарко дышит Аомине в ухо.  
– Тебе нравится?.. Нравится же!  
Аомине не отвечает, лишь толкается ритмично, каждый раз слегка сжимая ягодицами член Тайги, стонет негромко, коротко, словно стыдясь…   
– Т-ш-ш, я хочу кое-что попробовать, – шепчет Тайга и свободной рукой стаскивает собственное белье. Член мучительно ноет, яички поджались – ему осталось всего ничего.   
Тайга выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, облизывает пальцы, ведет ими между ягодиц Аомине и, не давая времени опомниться, прижимается членом. Без грубости – лишь погружает головку в ложбинку, осторожно упираясь в плотно сжатый вход.  
Аомине вздрагивает, выдыхает что-то неразборчиво, а потом обильно кончает в ладонь Тайге.  
Сперма горячая и вязкая, Тайга размазывает ее меж чужих ягодиц, оглаживает вход, а потом осторожно погружает в горячий жар один палец.   
Аомине дергается, палец проникает глубже и, судя по удивленному вздоху – попадает куда надо. Тайга осторожно добавляет второй палец – внутри Аомине так тесно, что можно кончить, лишь представляя вокруг своего члена этот узкий жар.  
– Кагами, че-ерт!  
Тайга стискивает зубы до боли в челюсти, толкается бедрами вперед, проезжаясь членом по горячей, влажной коже и изливается.  
Почти минуту они лежат неподвижно, а потом Тайга вытирает уголком простыни подсыхающую сперму и садится в разворошенной постели. Тело тянет так, словно он только что отыграл все четыре тайма без единой замены: чертов Аомине выжал его досуха. Во всех смыслах.  
– Аомине.  
– М?  
– Я много думал и кое-что понял.  
Аомине садится напротив, скрестив на груди руки.  
– И что же ты понял?  
Тайга облизывает губы, собираясь с мыслями, с каждой секундой картинка из разрозненных кусочков становится все более отчетливой: разговор с Куроко, поведение Аомине, дурацкий фан-сайт… Тайге хочется рассмеяться в голос, так абсурдна на первый взгляд его теория.   
Чтобы Аомине, высокий, плечистый, жесткий, как блок-шот Шакила О`Нилла Аомине, да оказался девственником?..  
– Ты ведь девственник, да, Аомине? Такой чувствительный, такой неопытный… Приятно быть у тебя первым, хотя, скажи ты это напрямую, все было бы гораздо быстрее и про…   
Тайга не успевает договорить – пол и потолок стремительно меняются местами, затылок опаляет острой болью, зато впервые в жизни он видит покрасневшего Аомине Дайки – зрелище просто удивительное.  
Тайга резко подается вверх, ловит ладонью горячий затылок, притягивает к себе и крепко прижимается губами к чужому рту. Поцелуй получается неловким и немного слюнявым, но Тайге нравится.  
– Аомине, ты не бревно. Ты охуенный, чертовски горячий девственник.  
– Да пошел ты задницу, Кагами!  
Тайга едва может сдержать хищную улыбку: в задницу?..   
О, все еще будет.


End file.
